Gebrochener Engel
Erster Teil: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Ins_Paradies_m%C3%B6gen_Engel_dich_geleiten „Es hat also funktioniert, wie ich sehe.“. Zettelspinne lächelte freudlos: „Schön. Dann sitze ich ja nicht umsonst hier.“. Sein stumpfer Blick wechselte von Darknessangel zu Implord und wieder zurück. Er faltete die Hände und seufzte leise: „Wie geht es dir, Dark? Hattest eine harte Woche, oder?“. Implord schien versucht, Zettelspinne den Schädel einzuschlagen, als dieser es sagte, und wäre nicht die drei Zentimeter dicke Glasscheibe zwischen ihnen gewesen, hätte er es sicher auch getan: „Halt die Klappe, du Arsch. Du hast sie gefangen gehalten und gefoltert. Jetzt tu nicht so, als ob dich wirklich interessiert, wie es ihr geht!“. Zettelspinne hatte mit einem solchen Ausbruch gerechnet und reagierte entsprechend, indem er einfach abwartete, bis Implord sich ein wenig abreagiert hatte, und dann zu Darknessangel schaute: „Also, wie geht es dir?“. Darknessangel fuhr mit ihrer linken Hand durch ihre schwarzen Haare, die sie seit ihrer, wie sie es nannte, „Wiedergeburt“, ein wenig kürzer trug, und blickte auf den Gips, der ihr rechtes Bein umhüllte: „Tja, was denkst du wohl, wie es mir geht? Ich werde erst in sechs Wochen wieder laufen können, und wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, werde ich auf ewig ein wenig humpeln. Gehörte das auch zu deinem Plan? Mir die Kniescheibe zu zertrümmern?“. Darknessangel schlug die Augen auf und blickte sich um. Zuerst sah sie dasselbe, was sie auch schon mit geschlossenen Augen gesehen hatte, nämlich gar nichts. Wo auch immer sie war, es war dunkel. Sie drehte den Kopf ein wenig und zuckte zusammen, als sie einen ziehenden Schmerz auf ihrer rechten Wange spürte. Und auf einmal kam die Erinnerung zurück. Sie war zu Zettelspinne gegangen, in der Hoffnung, er könnte ihr Tipps geben, wie ein Mädchen wie sie für einen Typen wie Implord interessant wirken könnte. Als Antwort hatte er sie bewusstlos geschlagen. Und jetzt lag sie hier in einem dunklen Raum, ohne die geringste Ahnung, wo sie sich tatsächlich befand oder wie lange sie bereits hier war. Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Dunkelheit und sie erkannte, dass diese nicht allgegenwärtig war. Von irgendwo her drang ein kleines Bisschen Licht. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sich ihre Augen genügend an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, und dann erkannte sie nicht nur, dass das Licht durch den kleinen Spalt unter der Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes kam, sondern auch, wo sie sich befand. Sie kannte diesen Ort, hatte hier sogar schon einmal eine, wenn auch kleine, Party gefeiert. Es war der Keller von Zettelspinne. „Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich mir mehr Sorgen wegen deinem Geisteszustand gemacht. Es gibt Menschen, die an einem solchen Erlebnis nicht nur zerbrechen, sondern endgültig zersplittern. Du kennst meinen Spruch zu diesem Thema ja bereits...“. Darknessangel fuhr auf: „Ja, verdammt! Du hast ihn ja auch oft genug erwähnt, während du mir die Haut von den Knochen geschält hast!“. „Du übertreibst ein wenig. So etwas habe ich nie getan. Ich habe darauf geachtet, dich nie so zuzurichten, dass es Auswirkungen auf dein späteres Leben haben könnte. Implord sollte schließlich...“. Er drehte sich zu diesem: „... keine beschädigte Ware erhalten, oder?“. Implord jedoch, entgegen der Erwartung von Zettelspinne und der Befürchtung von Darknessangel, blieb ruhig, beinahe schon gelassen, und deutete auf ihr eingegipstes Bein: „Und was ist damit? Eine völlig zertrümmerte Kniescheibe hat ja auch überhaupt keinen Einfluss auf das spätere Leben.“. Zettelspinne seufzte vernehmlich und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück: „Ich gebe zu, an dieser Stelle habe ich ein wenig überreagiert. Aber nach drei Tagen abhauen war einfach nicht drin. Ich habe es dir erklärt, Dark, aber du wolltest ja nicht hören...“. Darknessangel befand sich inzwischen seit beinahe zwei Tagen in diesem Keller, und bisher hatte sie einige Dinge herausgefunden: Zettelspinne hatte sie hier eingesperrt und behauptete steif und fest, dass es nur zu ihrem besten sei, dass er sie hier festhielt und folterte. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass er alles dafür tat, ihr Verschwinden zu überdecken. Sie erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, dass sich vor wenigen Stunden zwischen Zettelspinne und Aylo abgespielt hatte. Er war hier gewesen, im Keller, und hatte gerade die Elektroden von ihren Handrücken entfernt, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Er war zusammengezuckt und hatte einen Moment lang panisch ausgesehen, dann hatte er ihr einen alten Lappen als Knebel in den Mund gesteckt und mit Klebeband fixiert. Das Klebeband hatte er kurz zuvor noch genutzt, um ihr einfach Schmerzen zuzufügen. Drauf auf die Haut und dann wieder abziehen, das schien ihm zu gefallen. Danach hatte er den Kellerraum verlassen, war die Treppe hoch gerannt und hatte die Tür geöffnet. Und durch ein Rohr, vermutlich von einer Heizung, konnte sie die Unterhaltung ganz gut verstehen, ohne jedoch auf sich aufmerksam machen zu können. Aylo: „Hey, Zettel. Hast du in letzter Zeit was von Angel gehört?“. Zettelspinne: „Von Dark? Nein, nichts. Wieso fragst du?“. Aylo: „...Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen? Sie ist verschwunden. Seit zwei Tagen kein Lebenszeichen. Ich hab bei ihr angerufen, keiner nimmt ab. Ich habe geklingelt, keiner zu Hause. Ich hab mit ihren anderen Freunden gesprochen, sogar mit Implord. Aber keiner wusste, wo sie sein könnte. Du bist sozusagen die letzte Hoffnung.“. Zettelspinne: „Ach, wie nett. Ähm... wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich wüsste, wo sie sich verkriecht?“. Aylo: „Mann, weil du dich beinahe perfekt in die Verhaltensweisen von anderen Leuten herein versetzen kannst. Hast du ja schon mal gemacht, erinnerst du dich?“. Zettelspinne: „Ja, als sie sich im Wald versteckt hat... Aber da war es auch nicht so schwer, ihre geheime Höhle zu finden. Und ich vermute, da hast du schon nachgeguckt? ….... Gut. Also, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie sonst sein könnte. Tut mir leid.“. Aylo: „Was? Das war's? Du hilfst mir nicht mal bei der Suche? Bist ja echt ein toller Freund!“. Zettelspinne: „Ja, na und? Bin ich halt ein Arsch, kann dir doch egal sein. Ich wette, sie hockt irgendwo in einem Versteck, warum auch immer, und taucht irgendwann wieder auf.“. Danach hatte sie gehört, wie er die Tür schloss und wieder in den Keller ging, um sie weiter zu foltern. „Ich habe dir mehr als einmal gesagt, dass ich dich nicht so früh gehen lassen kann. Aber du... na ja, ich kann irgendwie verstehen, dass du mir nicht mehr so ganz vertraut hast, aber... Ganz ehrlich, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dir etwas brechen werde, wenn du versuchst abzuhauen... So was sage ich doch nicht aus Spaß.“. Der Schrei wurde durch den Knebel gedämpft, dennoch war er alles andere als leise. Zettelspinne hob den Baseballschläger, den er gerade auf Darknessangels Knie hatte krachen lassen und tastete dieses ab: „Hm, immer noch ganz. Du bist ziemlich zäh, Dark.“. Dann hob er den Schläger über den Kopf und ließ ihn erneut mit aller Kraft auf ihr Knie sausen. Und dieses Mal krachte es lautstark, während Darknessangel weinte und schrie, in purer Agonie. Nach wenigen Minuten zerrte er ihr den Knebel aus dem Mund und begann, sie von dem Stuhl zu lösen, an den er sie gefesselt hatte. „Wa... warum...“. Ihre Stimme versagte. „Warum ich das jetzt getan habe? Aber Dark, das habe ich dir doch erklärt. Du solltest nicht abhauen. Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig.“. Dark schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihr ihre nunmehr verfilzten Haare ins Gesicht schlugen: „Das... das hier... alles...“, schluchzte sie. „Ach so. Na ja... du hast mich darum gebeten, dir dabei zu helfen, für diesen Implord interessant zu werden. Und nichts anderes tue ich. Ich mache dich interessant.“. Darknessangel seufzte und musste sich scheinbar dazu durchringen, diese Frage zu stellen: „Zettelspinne, ich kann mich an alles, was du mir angetan hast, an die Stromschläge, den Schlafentzug... das Knie... Ich kann mich an alles ganz genau erinnern, mit einer Ausnahme. Ein einziger Tag ist aus meinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Und auch wenn ich es vielleicht gar nicht wissen will...“. Sie atmete tief durch und schloss ihre Hand um die von Implord, wie zum Halt, als Stütze: „Was ist an diesem Tag passiert?“. Zettelspinne antwortete zögernd: „Ich... habe übertrieben. Ziemlich übertrieben. Ich habe dich nicht einfach nur gefoltert, ich habe...“. Er verstummte, dann setzte er neu an: „Dein Gehirn ist ziemlich komplex. Wenn ihm etwas widerfährt, kann es bestimmte, besonders traumatisierende Erlebnisse wegschließen, wie in einem Tresor. Wahrscheinlich ist genau das passiert. Aber“, fügte er hinzu, „Zu jedem Tresor gibt es einen Schlüssel. Ich werde ihn dir verraten, aber bevor du ihn benutzt, denke an meine Worte. Dass, was ich dir schon im Keller gesagt habe: Das Leben ist wie ein Juwel. Selbst wenn es bricht, kann es noch glänzen. Wenn es jedoch zersplittert, ist es nichts weiter als ein Haufen... nun, Splitter eben.“. Implord schnaubte verächtlich: „Mann, deine Sprüche sollte man aufschreiben. Was ist das für ein Schlüssel?“. „Es ist ein Lied. Ich habe es... währenddessen gehört. Es heißt Lips of Love. Aber, Dark: Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und höre es dir nicht an.“. Darknessangel schlug die Augen auf und wimmerte, als sie ihr gebrochenes und inzwischen geschwollenes Knie bewegte. Dann sah sie, was sie geweckt hatte. Oder vielmehr: Wer. Zettelspinne sah alles andere als gut aus. Er war bleich und zitterte, und Darknessangel wusste, dass er diese Symptome nur aufwies, wenn er vor irgend etwas große Angst hatte, und das kam ohnehin selten genug vor. Er reichte ihr ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift und meinte dann nur noch, sie solle alles aufschreiben, was sie jemals für Implord empfunden hatte. All die Liebe, die Hoffnung, dass er die Gefühle erwiderte, die Befürchtung, dass dem nicht so war. Alles musste sie aufschreiben. Als sie fertig war, bereits ahnend, dass dieser Brief als ein Abschiedsbrief verstanden werden sollte, holte Zettelspinne eine Spritze hervor: „Dark... Ich habe mich ein wenig verplappert, fürchte ich. In etwa... Zehn Minuten werden sie hier sein. Das ist etwa zwei Tage zu früh, so wenig Zeit hatte ich nicht eingeplant.“. Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Darknessangel war viel zu mitgenommen von der vergangenen Woche, als dass sie sich noch hätte wehren können, als er ihr die Spritze, die eine milchige Flüssigkeit enthielt, in den Arm stach und diese Flüssigkeit mit ihrem Blut vermischte. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten spürte sie, wie sie immer mehr wegdämmerte und wusste, dass sie sterben würde. Zettelspinne hatte sie vergiftet und wollte vermutlich ihre Leiche wegschaffen, bevor SIE hier waren. Das letzte, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, war das Krachen der Haustür eine Etage höher, die aufgebrochen wurde. „Willst du das wirklich anhören?“. Implord legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, als sie sein Haus betraten. Nach dem Gespräch mit Zettelspinne im Gefängnis waren sie sofort dorthin gefahren, und Darknessangel hatte den Entschluss gefasst, sich dieses Lied anzuhören. Implord hielt das für keine gute Idee, da sie möglicherweise tatsächlich etwas traumatisches erlebt haben könnte, aber sie ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Kaum im Haus, humpelte sie mit ihren Krücken zum Laptop, der im Wohnzimmer stand und schaltete auf Youtube, um das Lied zu suchen. Implord stellte sich neben sie und wartete unbehaglich ab, was passierte. Das Lied begann, und wie in Zeitlupe sah Implord die Reaktionskette bei Darknessangel. Zuerst begann sie zu weinen, dann stürzte sie zu Boden. Implord hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren, bevor sie auf dem Boden aufkam. Er taumelte nur überrascht und sah hilflos zu, wie Darknessangel sich erst lautstark übergab und dann das Bewusstsein verlor. Dritter Teil: http://de.german-writer.wikia.com/wiki/Mein_kleiner_Engel Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder